Terrific Not Always Tokka Written Works!
by Tara.Riley.Mason
Summary: Now collection of my written works. Listed as complete but may be updated at any time!
1. Chapter 1: Final Battle

A sigh barely escaped my lips. I heard another sickening crash and tried to get up. _It might be him._ I thought, rising unsteadily to my feet. I began to walk toward the source of the crash, using a pillar of earth to knock enemies out of the way. I had only one goal; get the four of us out of here alive. I ignored the growing pain in my right foot as I half walked, half stumbled across the room.

"Toph, you're hurt!!" Sugar Queen gushed, running up to me. _Crap._

"I'm fine Katara, now let me go save your incompetent idiot of a brother." I muttered, pushing lightly past her. She stared after me, but I had no time to elaborate. My foot still ached, but I pushed that out of my mind. _We can worry about that later. _

"Toph!! Are you okay?" Twinkletoes asked. _Don't you people have something better to do? _

"I'm fine." I insisted. "Don't you have a Firelord or evil princess to fight?"

"I can't-nevermind." Aang mumbled. "But you should really have Katara look at that-"

"Out of my way." I interrupted, walking past him. These distractions were wasting my time. _Don't call for him._ I reminded myself. _They'll find you._

"T-toph?" a voice stuttered. I turned my head, despite my urgency.

"What now, Sparky?" I hissed, facing front again.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked. "The earthbenders are supposed to be over that way-"

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't get the memo, but I'm busy now, so stay out of my way before a shove some earth up your-"

"Okay, okay, sorry!!" Zuko interrupted. He lowered his voice. "The warriors are over that way."

"Thanks for finally helping, Sparky." I said sarcastically before walking off again. I headed to the north; it was not only where Sparky had pointed, but also where I'd heard the explosion.

----

It took me about five or six minutes to get to where Zuko had pointed, and my foot hurt even more. So much, in fact, that I was limping by the time I arrived. There was silence as I walked in.

"Toph?" another voice asked. _Sokka...?_ I'd never felt so glad to hear another human being. After a few seconds, he was standing in front of me. We stood in silence.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. _He's never quiet._ Another silence.

"Suki." he whispered. _What?_ And then I understood. The explosion..._No._ I closed my eyes and stood on the spot, the pain in my foot the last thing on my mind. I tear leaked down my cheek in spite of myself, and I reached over and hugged Sokka. So unlike him, a few tears dripped onto my shoulder. I awkwardly patted him on the back.

"It'll be okay..." I told him soothingly.


	2. Chapter 2: Similarities, Differences

Sometimes he felt like was on the top of the world. Sometimes he seemed to be in the deepest crevice of the lowest valley in the world. He occasionally (or maybe more often than that...) felt useless, and some of the time, his ego could not be bigger. Sometimes he was the greatest swords master the world has ever seen, and sometimes he was just a guy with a boomerang. But he was always determined, always caring, and always sarcastic.

He was Sokka.

Sometimes she was on the tallest mountain (she could go higher, but she preferred the ground, thank you very much). Sometimes she'd want to bury herself in earth and never come out. She rarely felt useless (Oh, but it hurt so much when she did!!) and was usually extremely cocky. Sometimes she was the World's Greatest Earthbender, and sometimes she was 'a delicate little girl.' But no matter what, she was always stubborn, always hard working, and always ready to fight.

She was Toph.

Sometimes he felt like he could fly to the moon (he actually tried once, but it didn't exactly work out...). Sometimes he felt like a crater on the moon sounded like a better place for him to be. Sometimes nothing seemed possible, and sometimes _anything_ seemed possible. Sometimes he was the Avatar, master of all four elements, and sometimes he was just a kid with the weight of the world on his shoulders. But he was always prepared, always resourceful, and always caring.

He was Aang.

Sometimes she felt like she could defeat the whole Fire Nation and be back in time for lunch. Sometimes she felt like she should just jump into the ocean and let the tide handle it for once. Sometimes she felt like everyone would be better without her, and sometimes she felt like nothing would get done right if she didn't do it. Sometimes she was the greatest waterbender to ever live, and sometimes she was a little girl who liked to splash around in puddles. But she was always compassionate, always empathetic, and always a fighter until the end.

She was Katara.

Sometimes (Or almost always) she was the princess of the Fire Nation and the greatest firebender in the world and that was her complete identity. Sometimes (but rarely) she felt like no one truly liked her, and she was out in the world simply to do her father's bidding. Sometimes she felt like even her stupid brother was a better firebender than her, and she sometimes (usually) knew that she was the best and no one could take that away from her. Sometimes she was the greatest firebender, not to mention female firebender, the world had ever known, and sometimes she was Ozai's little angel and Zuko's baby sister. But she was always cunning, (almost) always flawless, and always ready to defeat anyone who is unfortunate to stumble across her path.

She was Azula.

Sometimes she was happy and excited and perfect. Sometimes she was a delicate flower that just got crushed. Sometimes she felt unwanted, and sometimes she felt like _everyone_ wanted her. Sometimes she was that girl-'Circus Freak'-who could defeat an enemy with a few quick jabs, and sometimes she was just a circus freak. But she was always enthusiastic, always flirting, and always acrobatic.

She was Ty Lee.

Sometimes she was satisfied with her work (and excited on the inside, but never showing it.). Sometimes she wanted to lock herself in a dark, empty room and stay there forever. Sometimes she was simply there to help her 'friend', and sometimes she was an independent person who could-and would-kick someone's butt without warning. Sometimes she was a master with the knives, and sometimes she was her parents' perfect little girl. But she was always loyal to those who were loyal to her, always (seemingly) without emotion, and always caring (although she rarely showed it).

She was Mai.

Sometimes he could defeat anyone whenever he wanted to. Sometimes he was a failure. Sometimes sitting in the dark was almost a hobby (or maybe he just did it too much), and sometimes he was the prince of the Fire Nation that no one could even get to, let alone battle or defeat. Sometimes he was a great firebender and swords master, and sometimes he was a silly young boy that spoke out of turn and was then forced into a wild goose chase. But he was always hotheaded, always pursuing his destiny (which has been redefined many times), and always doing his best

He was Zuko.


	3. Sukka gasp

**A/N-I'm insane. I really am. In the past week, I have successfully created a pen name, a website, an obsession, and a fake relationship. I es teh master, true, but back to the point: I'm insane. So, to try to hold onto the trickle of brain matter that is my sanity, I've gone to poetry. And this poem, meant to bring back my sanity, will probably ruin said sanity, because it goes against my code of shipping. And that's why I'm crazy.**

* * *

It's been forever

since I've seen him.

He looks the same,

but also different.

As he notices me standing here,

that girl near him seems to frown.

"Fearsome Foursome" is his group.

I'll never belong with them.

They joke and laugh and have some fun.

I sulk in the corner.

He doesn't realize that I wouldn't be sad

if he included me.

Late at night,

I think of him.

He doesn't seem to like me.

He doesn't seem to care.

Is it my fault?

Or his?

I'll never get to sleep.

* * *

**A/N-Since I was ranting earlier, I didn't explain this. This is gasp sukka. BUT with a hint of tokka. Cuz I'm mean that way. This is basically Suki going back to find out "OMG!! Sokka!!! Why didn't you tell me about your team name!?!" And how the others are all, like, family...ish, and she's just on the sidelines like, "Hello!! I'm right here!!"**

**This was kinda fun. :) **


End file.
